


I Wanted to Tell You

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 18 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Daryl tells Rick how he feels, to bad it's to late.





	

Finding the prison had seemed like a god send to the group. They finally had a somewhat safe place to lay their heads at night and a place to start growing food. Everything seemed fine until, on a run, Daryl was bit. Rick had gone crazy, worse then after Laurie had been killed. Daryl had become is best friend, someone he could rely on, and Rick had no idea how he was going to go on. Every decision Rick made for the group he had spent hours before hand talking over every possible outcome and weighing the risks by talking everything out with Daryl. If not for the other man they never would have made it this far. Even though Rick had seen Laurie after her death but when Daryl showed up it was worse. Rick began to mumble to himself asking the blue eyed man his opinions on everything. Carol was worried so she gathered the others to talk about what was going on. “Now I know he went through something like this after his wife died but this is more. He seems so sure that Daryl is there and I have no idea how we can prove other wise.” What they didn't know was that Rick was listening in and knew the only way he could prove them wrong was if he told them the truth. “I know you all think I'm crazy but Daryl really is here. He is standing next Carl right now, by the way he wanted me to tell you he is very proud of how well your doing with the bow he gave you. We will talk about that later Daryl.” The hunter gave Rick a wide grin, “What ever you want darlin',” he responded. Rick chuckled slightly and looked around at the other faces. His eyes locked on Carol and smiled, “Daryl wants to know if you remember that night you both were talking. He told you about a very deep secret he has, well he says you can share it. No need to hide a dead man's shame, Daryl it's not shame why would you say that?” Rick questioned turning to his best friend. “Because man, how was I suppose to tell you I was in love with you. You had that pretty wife and the cute kids,” Rick stepped forward and placed his hands on the hunter's face. “But I love you, I know it took me sometime to figure it out and sadly I could never tell you before you passed but I do. I love you Daryl.” Rick leaned forward to kiss the other man, who's body shimmered just a bit. The others in the room gasped at seeing Daryl and finding out their leader was not crazy. Both men smiled as they pulled away and Daryl gave his love a sad smile. “I have to go darlin' I'm sorry. I will wait for you and when you come to join me we will be together for the rest of time.” Daryl pressed one more kiss to Rick's lips before he slowly disappeared. Tears streaked down the ex-sheriff's face and a small smile graced his lips as he looked upon the face of his love one last time.


End file.
